


First Day Back

by VesperRegina



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss,  on their first day back. 417 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Medie's "You Must've Been Kissin' a Fool" challenge. The prompt was "Daniel/Betty; wonder."

It's their first day back and despite having gotten up early enough to take their time getting ready, the time has somehow disappeared and Daniel finds himself trying to put his coat on and tying his tie at the same time. Betty's smirking at him over her glass of orange juice, and he says, "We're going to be late."

She says, "You're the boss, Daniel. Relax." She comes over, gently slapping his hands away from his tie and straightens and tightens the knot. "There. You look perfect."

He's finished putting on his coat while she was fussing with his tie and takes her nearness as an opportunity to pull her in closer, capturing her in the circle of his arms.

She smiles up at him and he finds himself drawn in by it, lost in it, _Though by now,_ he thinks, _he shouldn't_. _Right?_ And then he thinks, _No_. He hopes he never loses the sense of wonder it causes him, that she said yes, that they're _married_, that, God, she's the best thing that ever happened to him and all this wells up in him and he asks, "Why in the world did you ever marry me?"

She raises her eyebrows. "You're asking that question _now_? After two weeks of sleeping in the same bed with me? Two weeks of barely _leaving_ that bed?"

He laughs, loving that he seems to bring out this bold sass in her, and tugs her in closer, saying, "That's a new variation on 'the look'!"

She giggles along with him and then says, "I think I'm entitled now, after all, you're the one who m--"

He's had enough of just holding her and after all, he's just as entitled as she, and so he kisses her, not feeling guilty at all about cutting her sentence off. Her last words come out as a soft, "mmf" and then she just seems to melt against him and he takes his time, exploring and tasting, but even kisses have to end, and he draws back, gently sucking on her lower lip, before letting it go. He's satisfied to see that he's left her dazed, but not for long, because she says, "I take it we're going to be late?"

He thinks, _You've got that right!_ and says, "I'm the boss. I can afford to be." He moves in close enough to murmur against her lips, "And so can you," before closing the distance.

End.


End file.
